A Scene Out of a Comic Book
by Song-of-Insanity
Summary: Sometimes reality can come crashing down around you in the form of little purple raindrops... This "double life" was going to take a great deal of getting used to.  "Superhero" AU, mostly Kurt-centric. Follows the show plotline as closely as possible
1. The Violet Rain

**Author's Note:** This has been playing in my head for a while now, ever since I watched (and fell in love with) the show Misfits. I decided I'd like to see the Glee members in a superhero world, but still parallel to the show as we watch it every week. This will somewhat follow the cannon plotline, and will start sometime after the Chrismtas special that ended the season.

I'm aware that this chapter is a bit boring, but you have no idea how hard it is to write something like this without stepping into the boundaries of every famous comic book artist on the planet. I assure you, this fanfiction will get much more exciting as it goes on. There will be slash, as it is mostly Kurt-centric, but there is no set pairing.

At least, not yet. ;3

Anyway! Please review, and give me suggestions. I'd love to hear some ideas~!

* * *

The trip was supposed to be a short and fun one, just the glee club- plus Kurt, who they had kidnapped as a means to get him out of the kindgom of perfection he liked to call Dalton- taking a carpool down to the old colonial theatre that lay south of Lima. It wasn't very big, not very well-known, and not very safe (Kurt had suspicions that the theatre hadn't been checked by health inspectors since it opened up in the 30's to play the first Shirley Temple movies. He was surprised they hadn't all died from asbestos poisoning), but it suited the purposes of the tiny theatre troupe that the gang had come here to see. They were putting on a low-budget production of Sweeney Todd, and even the boys had to admit that the idea of the gory little musical made them fairly excited. It wasn't the best performance in the world, but they still left the theatre pleased and ready to chatter about their favorite parts of the performance. Rachel Berry couldn't stop stating (rather loudly, to the point that it was embarrassing) that she could have done a better job as the lovely Lovett than the young, harassed looking young lady that the tiny production company had cast. Kurt had to try his hardest not to slap her across the face when he realized that the poor dear had hear her. Rachel wasn't the best at human compassion sometimes, though she was a lot better now than she was last year when the club had first began.

God, how he had missed them.

Dalton was nice, and quite safe, but it was missing the wonderful "dysfunctionality" that New Directions had. He was a Warbler now, but he wasn't really part of their group. Unfortunately, despite how much his well-meaning friends tried... they'd never be able to make him part of theirs again, either.

His silent depressive musings were barely drowned out by the sudden rain that decided to start falling on the roads, the sound of drops adding a creepy, rather ominous ambience to the silent car ride. He was stuck in the back between a sleeping Brittany and a bitchy bored Santana, as the newly licensed Puckerman whistled along to some ridiculous rap song that happened to be playing on the radio. As Puck happened to be driving, he got first dibs on what station they listened to- and Kurt was getting tired of constantly hearing the bleeping of curse words, mentions of strippers, and allusions to alcohol. He was just about ready to climb up there and change the channel himself, but his desire for better music was swiftly cut off by a loud curse from Puckerman, and that horrid feeling of fear clenching in his stomach as the screeching Latino girl next to him suddenly dove over his lap in an attempt to shield Brittany from the crash they all knew was going to come. Kurt made a quick mental note to kick Puck for not being more careful on the slick, rain-wettened roads... if they survived, that is.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

They say life flashes before your eyes right before you die, but the only flashes Kurt happened to be seeing were those of his frightened car-mates, the railing keeping them from tumbling off of a cliff, and Sam's horrified face in the driver's seat of the car that was so desperately trying not to crash into them. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for something, anything... but there was only silence, and the sound of relieved, labored breathing from the front seat.

The car had stopped.

"Shitshitshitshitshit..." Puck hissed, his knuckles white from where he had been clutching the steering wheel in a vice-grip. "That was so close... fucking rain, it shouldn't be as fucking SLICK as this damn road is..." The mocha-skinned teenager kicked the driver's side door open and jumped out, his boots making a deep thud on the ground with every step he took around the surprisingly unscathed vehicle. It, like all of it's passengers, was not damaged.

Santana and Kurt slid out of the vehicle, and the fashionista split up to go check on the other kids. Santana seemed to be trying to shake the blonde Cheerio awake, the rain soaking the pleather backseat, as well as the young blonde girl that was passed out on it. Bless the girl's heart... she had slept through the entire ordeal.

"Is everyone alright?" Sam had run out to meet them the moment his vehicle stopped. He had managed to borrow his mother's van for the trip, so the rest of the club were filing out of the double doors looking visibly shaken. He was certain he didn't look a single bit better.

"Yeah... The rain made the tires jerk. The car should be fine..." His voice trailed off as he finally managed to look up at the sky. The storm clouds were the normal shade of grey, but the rain itself seemed to be a dark violet... "What in the world?"

"What? What are you looking at?" Sam craned his head in the direction Kurt was looking, blue eyes squinting to get a good luck at the amethyst drops that were pouring and wettening their clothes. "What the fuck? Is the rain purple? That's not normal, dude..."

"I'm sure it's fine."

The blonde shook his head. "No, man. I've seen this kind of thing happen in comic books! We need to get to shelter, before we get turned into slime-monsters or something." Kurt would have laughed at the blonde's words, but the serious look in the comic book geek's eyes was enough to make him worry. He doubted they would turn into slime monsters, but it might be best to get back into the cars and drive home...

"Shit!" Another curse came from the direction of the Jewish delinquent, and Kurt's mouth suddenly became very, very dry.

"What is it?"

"This shit isn't rain. I don't know what it is, but it's getting into the engine and fucking up with everything. The damn car won't start!"

Kurt sighed. Why did everything always have to go wrong at once? "Let me see it."

"You? What the hell is a princess like you going to do-"

"Shove it, Puckerman. I know more about cars than you probably EVER will." The brunette hissed, moving to take a look at the purple-soaked engine. "We need to at least move this car to shelter. I think I saw a gas station up ahead, but we're going to have to push the car there. That means EVERYONE is going to have to get out and help."

There were groans from practically every single person there, but one icy glare from their honorary teammate turned them into happy, cheerful pushers that were all too eager to help push. Only Brittany remained unbothered, still sleeping peacefully in the back of the car. Kurt wondered vaguely if it was tiring to be so naive.

He supposed he'd never know.


	2. The First Batch of Discoveries

**Author's Note:** Trying to squeeze as many chapters in as I can in one night, lol. This starts after they return back to Lima and Dalton and all that fun stuff, and will be a tad longer than the last one. I'm sorry for any fail that might be had.

Also, no Kurt this chapter... I need to go around ant tell everyone's stories first. I promise he'll be back with a bang, though! 33

**Warnings:** Some slightly sexual scenes, but it's not very long, and is not even enough to be considered smutty. Also, some language abd violence.

* * *

_**"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP." **_

The alarm sounded loud and clear, the high-pitched whining echoing in Finn's head like Rachel's voice on helium. He hated Mondays. Getting up for school was such a hassle, it didn't hurt to think as much when he was sleeping. He tried to pull the pillows over his head to drown out the noise, but he could still heard the god-forsaken thing ringing in his ears. He sighed as his hand crept out from the covers and groped around for the snooze button. When he pressed down on it, he was expecting to hear the normal little "pop" of the button... but instea d he god a loud "crunch" as the alarm clock flattened easily underneath his large hands.

If the alarm clock hadn't woken him up, that certainly did. The poor boy ripped himself out of bed, brown eyes widening on confusion in shock. "W-what the hell, dude?" He managed to whisper to no one, finger shaking as they gently picked up the debris of what used to be his alarm clock. The little gears turned into dust in his hands, and that was when he realized that something was definitely off. He practically jumped to his feet and tore to the door._ "MOM! MOM!"_ He yelled, his voice growing in panicked pitch as he realized that the doorknob he had just grasped was now unattached to his bedroom door. Why was everything breaking today? They were just fine yesterday, and the house was NEW, it shouldn't have been falling apart like that! Was he just pulling too hard? Maybe he was hallitocing or something, and it was all just in his head. Yeah, that must have been it... all in his head.

Though it didn't hurt to be careful, did it?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Artie Abrams had wheeled himself into the kitchen that morning, he was completely unsurprised to see his mother singing cheerfully while making pancakes in the kitchen. What he was surprised to see, however, was the the words she was singing were not quite matching her mouth. The song itself was a simple one - "Good Morning, Good Morning" from Singing in the Rain- but her mouth seemed to be unmoving, and she was singing a lot louder than normal.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Artie?" Ms. Abrams turned to her son and smiled, a fresh plate of pancakes in her hand. "I made you breakfast! I hope you like it, I used a different recipe than normal." Artie could only nod in confused acknowledgment, too confounded by the fact that the singing was still happening, despite the fact that his mother was still speaking.

"Since when did you learn ventriloquism?" He finally managed to ask. It was the only thing he could think of to ask... this situation didn't normally arise.

"What are you talking about, honey?"

"You're talking to me, but I can hear that you're singing "Good Night, Good Night" at the same time. Did you take a ventriloquism class without telling me? Because if so, you are _damn_ good at it!" He chuckled, his awkward smile turning into a frown when he saw the look of confusion on his mother's face.

"Honey... Artie... I haven't been singing."

"Oh..." So he was just imagining it, then. Strange... his legs might not have worked, but his mind didn't exactly have a habit of screwing up and imagining things. He was seriously considering going back to bed when his mother turned back to face him, her hands on her hips. There was a contemplative look on her face.

_'How did he know that I had that song stuck in my head?'_

Wait, hold up...

'I haven't been singing it out loud, so how did he know? Was I singing in my sleep? God, that boy has become so perceptive...'

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" She asked, a questioning smile spreading across her features.

"...Nothing. Never mind. Can we go now? I have a history test first period." Artie forced his own smile on his face, trying his hardest not to show how unnerved he was at what _appeared_ to be a newfound talent at reading his mother's mind.

"Of course. I'll go grab the keys." She was still smiling, but the look on her face was concerned, and her "thoughts" matched._ 'I hope he's okay... I hope he's not being bullied. what if he's being bullied? What should I do, I'm not sure how to deal with these kind of things... Maybe it's just teen angst?' _She hurried off towards the bedroom to grab her purse, leaving a very conflicted young man behind in the kitchen. What in the world was going on here?

**o0o0o0o0o0**

"So I told the guy, 'Let go of my Eggo!"' Noah Puckerman said dramatically, the two very pretty young Cheerios he had been talking to hanging on to his every word. It was already first period, and the idiot geometry teacher had gone for a piss break. Every single student in the class had decided to utilize this time to the best of their advantage, and he had decided to use it to flirt with cute girls.

And damn anyone who decided that wasn't a worthy use of time.

"What did he do?" The smaller of the two, a pretty redhead, whispered. They had to have been the only two girls that hadn't heard his juvie story yet, considering the fact that he'd been bragging about his time in the slammer to every person he came across. The fact that he had some new girls to impress with his badassness was doing a good job of flaming his ego.

"Well... he let go of my Eggo." He smirked and leaned closer to the girls, eyes flashing with mischief.

"Oh my God..." The other girl, a brunette, looked positively mystified. "You are so cool..."

"I know, right?" The Jewish teen grinned and reached out to touch the girls's hand, not noticing the sudden change that came in to her young eyes. "And that's not every-"

"You are so hot!" The girl interrupted, her skin heating up under his touch.

"Um... thank you-"

"Oh my God, I want you SO bad." The brunette was writhing in her seat, and it looked like she was going to spray the entire math room. Puck decided it would be best if he pulled away before they got in trouble, but the girl had successfully latched on to his arm, her eyes wild. She was practically in a frenzy with the way she was looking at him. The poor redhead beside her looked positively scandalized.

"Um... Well, if you wanna come over later ton-" He started, but he was cut off by lips crushed roughly against his own. "Mmph!"

Half of the room was looking at them in disgust, and the redhead looked like she was going to punch him in his face. It wasn't his fault the girl had been so turned on by his badassness! Now he just needed to get her OFF of him...

It took him and the redhead to pry the girl off, and the moment the contact stopped, the expression in her eyes changed from lust to one of complete bewilderment. She looked around at everyone, then got up and ran as fast as she could out of the room. He could have sworn she had been crying.

This was definitely not normal.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

By the time Cheerios practice came around, Quinn Fabray was already irritable. She hadn't eaten that morning, she failed a test, Sue was on her case, and Santana was back to being a total glaring, jealous bitch. For some reason, the Latina had been on her case the entire day, and it was really starting to annoy the young head cheerleader. That was why, right before they had to go in for practice, Quinn stopped her and Brittany and effectively called her out.

"You're never going to be head cheerleader. You need to get over it." Those were the words that left her mouth, and those were the words she meant with all her heart. It didn't matter that Santana had let out an angry screech and aimed a punch at her head, or that they were now fighting tooth and claw to what was sure to be the death. It didn't matter that the Latina's punches were hot when they landed, or that the lights above the corridor were beginning to shake rather violently with every angry shout that came from the seemingly innocent blonde's mouth. Brittany was looking on impassively, completely unruffled by the fight- until she could have sworn she saw smoke and flames licking at Santana's fists.

"Santana, you're on fire..." She stated flatly, still slightly impassive. The two girls didn't hear her, two busy caught up in what would be known as the "catfight of the century."

"Santana..."

More flames were licking at the girls body, but the Latina didn't seem to notice in the slightest. It wasn't until Quinn let out a shriek that caused the lockers above her to fly open all at once that either of them even noticed something was up.

The something happened to be a sudden downpour of water drenching both of their uniforms, dousing the flames of Santana's fury. When Quinn and Santana looked over at Brittany, she was looking at her hands as if they had just given birth to the baby Jesus.

"Oh my God..." Quinn whispered, as Santana screeched loudly, "Where the FUCK did that water come from?"

Brittany simply shrugged. "I just wanted to put out Santana... and then I did."

It seemed the naive young blonde didn't quite understand the magnitude of what she had just said... or done.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, there's the first six! Next is the second six... I'm sorry for the general fail of this chapter. Once intros and shit get out of the way, it's going to get a lot better!


	3. A General Realization

**Author's Note:** I know I'm kinda just spittin' 'em out here, but this is the third chapter! I apologize again for the fail, though I can happily say that there are no warnings in this chapter. ;3

* * *

People underestimated how much the young girl saw, or how many times someone could walk right past her and never notice she was there. You'd think that they would, with her dark dress, fetish shoes, lacy veils, and other such items of clothing, but they never seemed to notice her. Maybe it was just the fact that she didn't talk much out of Glee? The only people that saw her for who she was were the people in the glee club Around them, the girl could really cut loose.

That's why Tina was so surprised when she tried to catch up to the three Cheerios after the epic fight she had managed to witness, and none of them even acknowledged her. It was as if they didn't see her... and considering all the weird rumors that had been going around about the glee club ever since the Puckerman incident this morning, she was starting to think that maybe she was literally invisible.

It was hardly an impossible idea, not after Santana had burst into flames that Brittany had put out with water she had somehow conjured out of thin air. Quinn herself seemed to have been having a bad habit of making things explode, open, or just generally move by themselves. Like Sam, Tina had a love for the geeky and weird, and she was ecstatic when she tested her invisibility theory on Jacob Ben Israel by sneaking up behind him and screaming in his ear like a banshee. Not only did the boy wet himself, his scared and targetless glances told the young goth girl all she needed to know.

She was going to have fun with this.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Mike was also very, very perceptive. He had heard about the fight in the Cheerio's, he was there when the girl went psycho on Puck, Artie kept answering questions he hadn't actually voiced out loud yet, and he had witnessed first hand the hilarity of Finn trying to force a door back on it's hinges before anyone else could see that it had been ripped off in the first place. Any normal person would have been bothered, but not Mike... he was a chill kind of guy.

That's why the young man decided to head to the track to run and think instead of panicking and calling the nearest exorcist. He may not have been on the track team (football took up most of his time) but he liked to run. It calmed him down, and it kept him lean and strong. He did some of his best thinking when running, and he was hoping that he'd be able to puzzle out some of the weird things he had seen today.

That was not to be the case, however. While he was running, he slowly began to realize that he was picking up speed to the point that everything around him seemed to slow down. When he jerked and stopped, he discovered that he was much farther ahead of his starting position than he should have been. This was definitely not right, and he needed to talk to someone about this right away.

He dialed Artie's number, sighing in relief when the young A/V nerd picked up the phone and greeted him with a, "What's up?"

Mike cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear, trying to gauge the distance and speed he would gain if he tried to run back as fast as he could. "I'm pretty sure you already know this, dude... but there's something really, really weird going on."

**o0o0o0o0**

"It's not my fault, okay? Get off my back." Mercedes didn't care if she got in trouble for the way she was back-talking Figgins, but he just wasn't GETTING it. She had not pushed the damn girl! She had just loudly suggested that she go shove her weight-loss program where the sun didn't shine, and the girl practically threw herself backwards like she had been hit in the face with a road-roller.

"Ms. Jones, several students say they saw you arguing with Ms. Smith when she was pushed!" The principal looked tired and frustrated, and he certainly was. Why did the glee club students have to get into trouble all the time? It made his job so much more difficult!

"I didn't push her, okay?" The girl's voice was raising higher and higher with each accusation that was being pointed at her, her anger and frustration starting to show in the way she was clenching her fists. "I'd never hurt anybody! All I did was yell ather for implying I'm not happy with my weight! I LOVE how I look, ain't nobody gonna try and change me!"

"There is an orgy of evidence stacked against you-"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

The items that happened to be directly in front of her practically flew from their positions, and what little hair Principal Figgins happened to have was blown backwards like he was caught in a tornado. His eyes were wide and a little bit frightened, as where the young African-American woman's when she realized what had just happened. "O-oh my God... I really don't know how I did that-"

"Get out of my office." Figgins managed to choke out, one finger shakily pointed at the door.

She didn't need to be told twice.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Football practice was tough. Beiste was insane when it came to her drills, making them push past their limits and hurt themselves in places they didn't even know existed. Today was tackling, and Sam had been paired with Finn. Normally that wasn't such a big deal, but Finn's tackles were a little bit stronger than they usually were. He had managed to avoid getting hurt up until the last half hour of practice, when a particularly strong tackle from the taller brunette left him lying on the turf in a pose eerily similar to the one he happened to be in when that guy on steroids had broken his arm. Funnily enough, even his arm happened to be in the same position...

Oh.

"SHITSHITSHIT, I'M SO SORRY." Finn was panicking and pacing the floor like a scared chihuahua, his brown eyes staring in horror at the mangled mess that Sam's arm seemed to have become. "I-I don't know my own strength, I'm so sorry, I-"

Beiste cut in before Finn could embarrass himself further, her mind in emergency and business mode. Sam was loaded up onto a stretcher before he could even fully react to what was going on, carted to the nurses office, and laid down on one of the nurse's cots. Beiste left to get back to practice, but not until after assuring the poor boy that the nurse would be there shortly to see if it was as bad as it looked.

He sighed and looked around at the white walls of the office, feeling deflated, depressed, and shitty. He hated how this kind of thing always seemed to happen to him... it was like karma was out to get him and make him miserable.

A sudden sharp, tugging pain in his arm made him curl up in shock and agony, his blue eyes wide and confused as he watched his twisted arm move, bubble, and rearrange itself. He could barely make a sound, too busy trying to figure out what the hell was going on then to actually react. The pain he was feeling was overwhelming, but it was over almost as soon as it had started. He lay gasping on the cot, chest heaving, tears in his eyes. He only sat up when he heard the nurse enter the room, and the look she gave his now perfectly fine arm was one of exasperation and slight paranoia.

"I thought I was coming in here to take a look at a possibly broken arm, Mr. Evans." She stated bluntly, her hands on her round hips.

Sam swallowed, looked at his arm, then looked back at her. "Yeah... so did I."

**0o0o0o0o00**

Unlike the other students in McKinley's glee club, Rachel Berry was hardly surprised when she woke up this morning and found herself staring into the eyes of a perfect copy of herself. She was confused at first, and then rather shocked, but she quickly got over it and decided to use her "clone" to the best of her advantage. She didn't even bother to dwell on how it happened, she was far too busy wondering what she could DO with now that it HAD.

"Well, Rachel-"

"Excuse me, but I think I should be the one speaking here-"

"Don't be ridiculous! I spoke first, so I-"

"I'm trying to figure out why there is TWO of us, Me-"

"Well, if you would simply let me speak, I would explain that-"

"Why do you always have to have the floor? I'm much more important and talented than-"

"Hush! I'm trying to think-"

"Well, let me speak while you're thinking, then! I have just as much to say as-"

"ME. ENOUGH." The first Rachel Berry stamped her foot, hands on her hips. "We are the same person! Together, were are more talented than every single person on this planet! Now, we need to think, and in order to do that you need to shut up and let me finish!"

And then Rachel Berry number two evaporated into thin air, and Rachel Berry nubmer one was left to collect the both of their thoughts.

"Well, at least I won't have to look too hard for a practice partner!" She chirped rather cheerfully, before deciding it best to practice and perfect the art of splitting yourself into two... and maybe see if she could manage more than one at a time!

**o0o0o0o0**

The several urgent text messages that Kurt Hummel had received from various glee club members about strange things happening to them had all ended with the same thing. Everyone was in an uproar, and a mandatory meeting had been set up so that all of them could talk and process what had happened. The basic problem was, Kurt decided, that nothing strange had even happened to him yet. Everything at Dalton was going fine, and he wasn't showing any sort of "superpowers" like the rest of the club... yet there he was anyway, in this little meeting with the club that would most definitely get him in trouble with the Warblers if they ever found out he had sneaked off of campus.

"So Finn has super-strength-"

"Mike has super-speed-"

"Quinn seems to have aquired telekinetic powers while-"

"Santana and Brittany have fire and water, respectively."

Kurt wasn't sure which was worse... the fact that he didn't have any powers to contribute, or the fact that there was now more than one Rachel. One horridly dressed nightmare had been bad enough, and now she had to go and learn how to clone herself? It was like he was stuck in the Twilight Zone!

"Rachel, I think you're beginning to aggravate Kurt." Artie was giving him pointed looks, and it took a minute for the young countertenor to realize his distaste was probably perfectly audible to Artie. "I suggest that you either let someone else take over, or keep yourself together... in the literal sense, of course."

Rachel huffed and shot a glare at Kurt. "Artie, he doesn't even have a power to contribute! He shouldn' even be here!"

"Oh, HELL no did you just diss my boy Kurt!" Mercedes stood up and looked like she was about to go over there and backhand Rachel, and Sam had sat up a little straighter just in case he needed to get in the way of Mercedes' "sonic boom."

"I'm not dissing him! Every single one of us has a power but him! Finn has super-strength, Tina can turn invisible, Artie is psychic... what does Kurt have? Nothing! I have the best potential for leadership, and I think we should not have someone in our midst that is not part of our super-powered league of-"

"Rachel, one more word and I WILL cut you-" Mercedes made to advance towards her, her eyes narrowed angrily, but Kurt interjected.

"She's right."

"What?" Mercedes turned to him, one hand on her hip, eyebrows raised. "And how is she right, white boy?"

"Because I don't belong here." His voice was quiet, yet unwavering. "I don't have a "superpower", and I'm no longer a part of this glee club. I shouldn't even be here..." The brunette grabbed the strap of his shoulder bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I can't help you come to terms with your newfound abilities, but I 'd rather focus on the things I CAN focus on. I bid you adieu." He turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving a group of very stunned teenagers behind him.


	4. The Trouble With Loneliness

**Author's note: **Okay, back to the Kurt-centric chapters~! This part is going to be SUPER slashy, and there is going to be some Purt in it, but that is NOT the main pairing (Puck is straight in this, surprisingly.) I don't know what pairing I want this to be, or if I even want a pairing... but I promise I'll try and make everyone happy, okay?

* * *

Kurt used to love Fridays. He used to love getting dressed up with the girls, heading to the mall, and shopping until his legs gave out from the sheer amount of bags he would end up carrying back to his car. He loved getting new clothes for school, home, events, or just in general- but now that he was at Dalton, he didn't really have the heart to shop. What was the point in getting gorgeous clothes that he couldn't even wear?

It didn't even help that he had to work twice as hard as the average student just to catch up with his classes, and by the time he was done studying, it was almost always near dark. Today he had managed to finish while it was still light out, but there was no way he'd be able to make it all the way to Lima and back without missing curfew. He couldn't wait for winter break... he would be able to go out as much as he wanted, and he wouldn't have to drive two hours just to get there.

Despite his lack of desire to shop, he still really felt like he needed to get out of the dorms for a bit. He may not be able to go shopping, but that didn't mean he had to coop himself up inside the school like Rapunzel. He knew for a fact that there was a little park near the school, and the idea of some fresh air was quite a refreshing one. So he got dressed, packed a little picnic lunch, and set off to spend some time in a place where he wouldn't feel the need to read every single textbook put in front of him.

**o0o0o0**

The cool air felt nice on his skin, and the smell of the trees was a nice change from the dusty pages of his books. The park was not very big (or at least didn't seem so next to the massive expanses of Dalton), but it suited his purposes. He didn't have to worry about being bothered by anyone, either... he was very much alone.

Or so he thought, but he quickly discovered that there was one other visitor there besides him- a girl around his age, if not younger. She wasn't very big, in fact, she seemed rather frail... especially considering she was trying to fight what looked like a stray Labrador off of her purse. The dog was bigger than she was, and obviously stronger... that was his excuse, at least, when he went over to shoo the dog away and rescue the girl's bag. The smile on her face when he gave it back to her was wide and gracious, and he was immediately glad he had helped her out.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He waved off her thanks, then turned to go back to his seat.

"Why are you alone?"

He froze, then looked back at her. She seemed sincere in the question, her eyes big and anxious, as if she was impatient for an answer.

"I suppose... I just felt like being alone." He smiled awkwardly, then made his way back to his seat, hoping that she would leave him alone. No such luck, it seemed... the girl made it her goal to squeeze right next to him on the bench, her large eyes still watching him with rapt attention.

"Are you lonely?"

Again with the awkward questions. Who _was_ this girl?

"I don't know if that's any of your business-"

"Why are you lonely? Is it because there are no pretty girls at the school? You go to Dalton, right?"

He debated whether or not he should walk away, but something about her told him he could be truthful. "What is your view on homosexuality?" He asked her, choosing her words carefully.

"Well, I think everyone is a little bit bisexual on the inside. Otherwise we wouldn't judge people on their looks so much, right?"

He froze at that, genuinely taken aback by the girl's honest and surprisingly deep answer. "I..."

"You like boys, don't you?" She drew her knees up to her chest, and Kurt started to wonder just how old she actually was. She might have looked his age, but she acted much younger.

"Yes..."

"But there are no boys that like you?"

"... No... I have a horrid habit of crushing on the ones that I can't have."

"Like?"

"Everybody."

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, before a big smile spread across her face. "I think I'm going to do you a favor, okay? As a thank you for helping me."

"A favor? I don't really need-"

"It's okay! I want to! I'm sure you'll really like it!" And with those words, the girl jumped off of the bench and ran away, leaving a very bewildered young man behind.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he noticed right away that something felt different. He wasn't sure what it was, or why he had such an odd sense of foreboding, but there was just that _feeling_ that he couldn't brush off. He supposed he had simply had a nightmare, and the aftermath of it was affecting his thought process.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

The moment he stepped out of his dorm and into the halls of Dalton, he quickly realized that something was indeed OFF. Everyone he went, a gaggle of excited boys would follow, some even skipping the classes he knew for a fact that they had (Saturday classes were held for some of the "academically challenged" students that attended the school) just so they could watch him walk down the halls. Several times the poor boy had to stop and look in the mirror to see if there was anything wrong with his appearance, and when he found nothing wrong each time, he began to wonder if it was just his imagination. Peoples' minds played tricks on them all the time, who was to say that this was any different?

That thought process didn't last long, as by lunchtime he had soon figured out that not only was he being followed, he was now the main source of gossip at Dalton. He happened to have amazing hearing, so he was perfectly able to catch most of the things that were being talked about. The discussions were ranging from tame, such as "he's so _cute_", "he's like an _angel_ in a world filled with demons", and "I wish I could dress him up and hold him close", to much more mature, much more scarring topics that Kurt would rather not have heard at all. He had never felt so overwhelmed in his life. Had he done something different? Was everyone drugged? what was going on? A week had passed since the "superpower" meeting, and he had been looking forward to some normalcy in his life- and this was hardly the definition of normal. It just wasn't fair.

This strange behavior was added to by several text messages from various boys from his old glee club. Finn kept asking him if he'd be coming back to visit this weekend, Mike was asking if he could help him with dance moves, Puck was sending him quite disturbing texts (he really, truly felt like he needed to take a shower) and even Artie was trying to convince him to come over for a round of strip Halo.

The text massages from the girls weren't much better. Several anonymous numbers had threatened him death if he didn't stay away from "their man", and Brittany had sent him a nearly incomprehensible message asking him why people kept saying his name whenever she kissed them.

It was all too much to take. By dinner time, he had already sent an emergency message to all the girls from New Directions, asking them to meet him at the park located next to Dalton Academy. He actually had to climb out his window in order to escape the mass hysteria that the school had become, as well as to ensure that he would not be followed. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and was happy to discover the girls huddled together near the little park bench he had been sitting on the previous night.

"Can you please tell me what in the heck is going on?" Mercedes cut right to the chase, her diva attitude evident despite how she was huddling with the other girls for warmth.

"Yeah, seriously... I was trying to fuck Puck during lunch period, and he wouldn't stop talking about your ASS." Santana spat, her expression one of incredible anger and malice. If looks could kill, Kurt would have died several times over.

"I think Finn was staring at a picture of you he had taped to his locker..." Rachel mumbled.

"Sam made Sims of you and him... I think he's trying to get yours pregnant." Quinn added crisply, though her lip was curled up in what looked like amusement. Tina and Brittany were quiet, but one look at them told him that they weren't any less confused by the matter.

The issue was, so was he.

"I... don't know what's going on." Kurt admitted. "But I don't like it. Every single boy in Dalton has been fawning over me, and frankly... it's creepy. I think... I think someone did something. Isn't it possible that there are other people like you guys out there? Maybe it was the rain, maybe it... maybe it changed people."

"If it was the rain, how come you weren't affected?" Tina asked, and the others nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, but that's not to say other people haven't been." His tone was laced with exasperation and frustration. They weren't _getting_ it. "We need to get to the bottom of this... but I need a big favor from you girls beforehand."

They looked at him expectantly, and he continued.

"I can't stay at Dalton tonight... I've heard things that already made me fear for my virtue. I need to stay in a place where there's no men."

Quinn spoke up immediately. "You can stay with me and my mother. She'll be delighted that I have a male friend who doesn't have the possibility of getting me pregnant again, and I'm sure she'll enjoy having someone else to talk to about expensive clothing. In the mean time, try and stay away from any and all men, alright?"

"Especially Puck." Santana interrupted, causing Kurt to turn and snap back at her rather rudely.

"I'm not going to try and steal your man, Satan. Don't worry."

"Calm your tits, princess... that's not what I meant."

"Oh? Then what _did_ you mean, queen?"

"I meant that it is in your best interest to avoid Puck." She shifted, looking uncomfortable. "Look... Puck's the kinda of guy that goes after what he wants, okay? Normally he's been pretty good about just coming to me when he wants sex, but whatever is making this happening is giving him a total boner for you."

"And I have no desire for him, Santana. Don't wo-"

"What you feel normally doesn't _MATTER_, Kurt. One brush of his fingers, and you won't be able to tell him no, even if you wanted to."

_Oh._

"Look... I may not seem like it? But I actually like you. I may be "with" Puck, but I'm worried for your "innocence" if he gets too close and tries to use his sex mojo shit on you. So don't leave Virgin Mary's house, at least not unless you have one of us girls with you. _Comprende?"_

He nodded his solemn agreement, and that was that. Quinn took him to her house (which was very awkward at first, until her mother realized that he was, in fact, quite gay. Normally she would have had more to say about that, but she was too busy being distracted by the expensive designer pin that he was wearing on his Dalton lapel), and Mercedes, Santana, and Tina all took turns with guard duty whenever he needed to go out of the house.

Sunday was the day of reckoning, however. Tina was being dragged out to dinner with her parents, Quinn and her mother were attending church and bible study, Rachel had her weekly family night with her fathers, and Mercedes had to babysit one of her cousins. They had all warned him against letting anyone into the house, and they made him promise to text him once an hour, just in case.

If they spent half as much time worrying about their own virtue as they apparently were about his, the problems of last year would most likely not have happened.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Morning passed without a hitch, despite his intense boredom at being locked inside a house that didn't have a single issue of Vogue, and all of the cable stations were locked due to being "inappropriate." How Quinn had even learned the idea of sex while being so damn sheltered was beyond the boy. He had to make do with I Love Lucy marathons and the occasional Golden Girls episode just to pass the time.

It was around three o'clock when it happened. Everything had been going so well up until that point, Kurt was almost starting to think he'd get through the day safely- then a crash that sounded like it came from the basement reverberated through the house, and he was up on his feet. What if it was a burglar? What if it was a MALE burglar?

This was NOT good.

The young soprano grabbed a vase from the coffee table and went to investigate, his breathing slow and heavy. He didn't even relax when he recognized the voice that had let out a string of curses from behind the basement door.

Noah Puckerman was the LAST person he wanted to see right now.

Karma apparently hated him, however- he was not quick enough to make certain that the door was locked, so it flew open and hit the wall, causing a few expensive-looking paintings to tremble dangerously. A very sweaty and dirty Puck waltzed in, a sly grin on his lips.

"I don't remember there being that much shit in the way when I snuck in here last year." He leaned against the wall and caught his breath, and Kurt could only assume that his words were in reference to when baby Beth had been conceived."But no biggie... I _am_ a badass... why are you holding that vase?"

"I'm attempting to protect my virtue." Kurt stated, raising the glass vase in what he hoped was a menacing manner. "Your mere presence here happens to be detrimental to that, so I have to ask you to leave."

"Aw..." Puck fake-pouted, and Kurt was quite glad that he had never in his life had a crush on this man. If this was how he picked up girls, Kurt was surprised he actually managed to get laid. "Come on... I know you want to. It's not like you'll ever get another chance like this-"

"I will break this over your head if you so much as come near me." The brunette hissed, causing the mohawk-headed boy to put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Geez... _fine,_ princess. All I wanted was to show you a little lovin'... but I'll back off. Gotta take your time to woo, you know?" He grinned, and Kurt realized that it was supposed to look charming.

It didn't.

"Can I at least have a glass of water or something? I climbed through the basement window for you, you know. At least give me that."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, a very suspicious expression taking over his graceful features. "Fine... but you stay over there! Five feet distance!" He set the vase down and backed towards the kitchen, keeping one eye on Puck at all times. He was still watching him as he got the glass of water and moved back to hold it out, assuming that Puck was going to behave himself.

Big. Frickin'. Mistake. The moment he was close enough, Puck's hand shot out an wrapped around Kurt's wrist, effectively sending a ripple of warmth up his spine that only gave him enough time to think _"SHIT"_ before he was practically throwing himself at the taller boy, lips against lips, hands against skin, wanting, needing, he had to have him, had to-

_'NO.'_ Every force of will Kurt had pulled him back to reality and away from the siren's touch of this muscled meathead. He was never known for being one to give into temptation, and he had never been more grateful for the stubborn unmoving pride he had inherited from his father. "Stop this, Puckerman-!"

"I can't, baby! I think I love you, I think I _need _you..."

"No, you don't. You're under some sort of spell, you have to stop this-" He backed up, frantic. He couldn't let him be touched again, he couldn't lose control, he had to stay away , he had to stay safe from the advances of the other male before something happened that he would regret. Puck kept growing closer and closer, eyes filled with some sort of desperate want and need that just wasn't real, that would never _be _real. This needed to stop, it needed to-

**_"STOP!"_**

And then, everything did.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, the suspense! This is my last chapter for the day, sorry it's so damn long... I'll try to get the next one up A.S.A.P, kay? Love you all, and please leave me a review!


	5. The Trouble With Loneliness, Part Two

**Author's Note:** Hiiii~! I know these chapters have been out right after another, but the next chapter will not be up as quickly. You'll actually have time to read all of this, if you haven't already~!

In any case, this is the follow-up to last chapter, so any questions you had should be answered in this one. I love you all, and_** please review!**_

* * *

It was like a dream, or a nightmare... Kurt wasn't sure which yet, as his mind was not working fast enough to figure it out. Puck was frozen in mid-step, his arm out-stretched to touch the young soprano, eyebrow raised in the signature Puckerman expression. The glass of water had only just been dropped, and it was suspended in thin air like a delicate work of art, the water that had started to splash out frozen in the likeness of an abstract painting.

The clock over the doorway's hands had stopped traveling around the expensively painted numerals, and even the digital clock on the television was stuck on 3:29. His watch was unmoving, the television frozen on one of Lucille Ball's particularly outrageous expressions, and the sound of rain had evaporated, leaving a dull, ominous silence in the house. It was the same kind of silence he remembered hearing right before the car crash, but for some reason, he did not feel scared. He felt... he felt like this was right. This was supposed to happen. This was under his control, just like everything should be.

Right.

He took a deep breath and pushed his bangs out of his blue eyes, his mind leaving no time for panic or apprehension. It was quite obvious that he had done this- there was no one else around that could have, and it had happened at his own words. Was this his power, then? Was he able to stop things from moving?

something about that guess just didn't seem right.

"This is... so strange..." The sound of his voice managed to break the silence, but not the spell. Everything was still frozen. "But I can not panic. I have to figure this out... I have to..." One last look at Puck told him all he needed to know.

"I need to get OUT of here!"

He grabbed his jacket, his cell phone, and his iPod, then bolted out the Fabray's front door. He had been hoping that the frozen water would not get him wet, but it appeared that everything he touched seemed to return to a moving, workable condition- except for the clocks. Not even the one on his mp3 player was working, despite the fact that he could hear the music blasting from his professional quality earphones.

"Where am I going?" Kurt whispered to himself, looking around him at the barren, empty street. "I need to do something, but what?"

That's when realization dawned over his face. "I need to get back to Dalton... to that girl. I need to figure out just what exactly her thank you present was! But how..." His thoughts trailed off when he saw the rather beat up pick-up ruck parked in the garage. Limo de Puckerman, he though wryly to himself. A vehicle meant for a king.

He jiggled the handle, all-too-happy when he discovered that the idiot had happened to leave it unlocked. Then came the hunt for the keys, which took five minutes (or what would have been five minutes, if everything was normal) to end once Kurt figured out they weren't in the car. Puck must have had them in his pocket.

For anyone else, this would have been a major impasse. For a Hummel, however, this was all in a day's work. You don't spend half your life working at a garage without learning how to hot-wire a car, and Puck's was so old that he didn't even have to try very hard to get the damn thing going. As soon as the engine started, he was out of the driveway and on his way to Dalton.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

His parallel parking skills weren't the best (he had managed to rear-end what looked like a Rolls Royce. Sometimes he hated the fact that Dalton was a high-end school) but he was in a hurry. He really hoped that the girl was there, and that whatever he had done didn't decide to wear off now that he was back at Dalton Academy for the Sexually Frustrated Boys. He was out of the car and halfway down the street when he felt something grab his arm and whirl him around. He shrieked, ready to punch , kick or bite if he had to... and then he saw who it was.

"Blaine?"

His "attacker" was shaking, hazel eyes wide with confusion, fear, and relief. "Kurt, can you please tell me what is going on here?"

"I can't, Blaine, I need to-"

"You're not going ANYWHERE!" His mentor's voice left no room for argument, it was obvious that he was upset. "I woke up Saturday morning to discover that the entire school had suddenly decided to praise the cherry lips of my rather elusive young protege, and now everything seems to be frozen in TIME. Please tell me I'm dreaming, and will wake up to everything being quite back to normal."

Kurt couldn't answer, his mind was muddled, confused and frantic thoughts twisting in his head. 'He wasn't affected? why wasn't he affected? Why couldn't he have been affected? And why is he not frozen? No, I need to go... need to put things right-' "I have to go, Blaine. I really, really wish I could explain... but even I don't understand this. I need to go, and I'm sorry." He squeezed the boy's hands, then turned to run off. He didn't get far, Blaine's hand had grabbed him again.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let the only moving and breathing person out of my site? I'm not as strong as you, Kurt... I don't want to be alone!" The dark-haired boy's expression was panicked and frightened, and it broke Kurt's heart that he had to do what he did next.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, before grabbing Blaine's school-bag out of the upperclassman's hands and hitting him over the head with it. The boy went down like a bag of bricks, and Kurt made a mental note to buy him something expensive as an apology.

For now, it could wait.

His long, slender legs carried him swiftly to the park, and he arrived with burning calves and aching tendons. He was hardly a physical person, though he had learned that running from bullies was actually a very decent form of exercise. So was yoga and dance, but that wasn't as appreciated in day-to-day society.

His sharp eyes skimmed across the expanse of the park until they stopped on the familiar face of the girl from the other day. She seemed to have been in the middle of reading a book when everything froze, and Kurt was quite intrigued to find that it was a rather old-looking copy of The Portrait of Dorian Gray. His focus then drifted back to her face, hands trembling as he reached out to touch her. If he had the same effect on people as he had on objects, then this should-

"What in the world?"

Ah, there we go!

"W-what is... what's going on?" The girl was obviously frightened, her large eyes darting around and taking in the frozen silence of the city.

Kurt smiled sheepishly. "It's a very, very long story..."

"Did you do this?"

"I think I did, but that's not important. What _is_ important is what you did." He gave her a pointed look, and she fidgeted like a naughty child.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Please don't lie to me. I need you do undo it."

Her expression changed to one of honest confusion. "But... I thought you were lonely?"

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His hunch had been right- the girl had done this. "I am lonely, but I'm alright with that. Someday I'll find someone who wants to be with me for who I am, not because they're under some sort of spell."

Silence. The girl seemed to be contemplating.

"You don't want boys?"

"I do... but patience is a virtue, and I don't want to be in fear of losing another one of those."

Another confused expression.

"Never mind. Can you set things back to how they were? Can you do that for me?"

She nodded.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled and hugged her tightly. "That's all I needed to hear. Please take care of yourself?"

Another nod.

"Alright, goodbye, then!" He waved and turned around-

And found himself standing in the middle of what looked like first period. He was right next to his desk, and the entirety of his class was staring at him like he had sprouted a third head.

For all he knew, he had.

"Mr. Hummel... is there something you wanted to share with the class, or are you simply stretching your legs?" Ms. Boneffoy asked, her foot tapping the ground in annoyance and condescension.

"Uh..."

"Take your seat!"

He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the mocking chuckles that spread across the room like a sexually transmitted disease. _This_ was certainly unexpected... Had he teleported? Had he just been day-dreaming? He took a glance at the paper in front of him, and was startled to find that it was currently Monday. Hadn't it just been Sunday?

His phone buzzed several times in his pocket, and he scrambled to read the texts he apparently had before the witch of a history teacher turned around again.

_'Care to explain why you weren't sitting in my living room when I got home? - Q'_

_'You and I need to talk, Kurt. - Blaine'_

_'Dude, I'm rly sry I... I'm not even gay, no clue y I evn did that. We cool? - Puck'_

He took a deep breath, glanced up at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking, and quickly typed out a text to the only person that mattered at the moment. He knew he'd have to take care of the other loose ends later, but for now...

_'Dear Mercedes... I think I'm a Time Lord. Love, Kurt.'_


	6. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:** This isn't the best chapter in the world, and the last bit may be a bit strange... I've been a bit loopy lately. Insomnia has been causing me problems, so I've decided to try sleeping pills... so far, they're not working.

In any case, could you please be dears and _**review?**_ I'd like to know if there's anything I should fix/do differently.

* * *

"So I told him to back the fuck off before Britt and I called the cops for sexual hara-"

"Did you see the new fall vintage collection? Absolutely gorgeous, I saw a jacket that was just to DIE for-"

"I'm SO sorry that I blew up like that... I was just a bit irritated that we were watching the Joy Luck Club for the third date in a row-"

"What's in hot dogs, exactly? Cuz I really don't think it's beef-"

The glee club (plus Kurt, as usual) was gathered in the choir room after school. It wasn't their normal glee meeting, not this time... Mr. Schue was nowhere to be found, and the room had been opened up for usage by a key that Rachel Berry technically had no right using- or even having.

That didn't stop her, of course, from assembling the impromptu meeting that each and every last one of the "super cast" was required to attend.

"Alright, listen up!" She called loudly, her hands on her hips. "If you do not all stop talking, I will be forced to call upon my lovely and talented clones in order to make my voice reverberate in every corner of the room!"

Utter. Silence. The prospect of more than one Rachel was so horribly terrifying, everyone decided that it would be in their best interest to behave.

"Thank you!" The young woman said, her tone commanding and rather impatient. "I have gathered you all here today to discuss what were are going to do with our new-found powers. I'm thinking that we should inform the news of our sudden transformation, and milk the benefits of the fame that we would all be sure to-"

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" Sam interjected. "Go to the news? Have you ever even READ a comic book? They'll experiment on us! Superheroes always have to have a secret identity, or their lives are in even greater peril!" The blonde looked positively frantic, his blue eyes wide and panicked at the very idea of telling anyone of their powers. Almost as suddenly as he had interrupted, the young comic geek had moved to the center of the room. He managed to position himself right in front of an indignant Rachel, who looked at him with a great deal of loathing and frustration in her brown eyes. "We can't tell anyone, alright? That's positively detrimental to our well-being-"

"You shouldn't call people crazy, Sammy. It's mean." Brittany stated bluntly, causing Sam's brow to furrow in confusion.

"-uh... anyway, what I'm trying to say is that we can NOT tell anybody about this, okay?" He pleaded. His serious expression was the only reason why nobody had laughed at him.

"Samuel, I really don't think that it's your place to decide what we do-" Rachel started. It was obvious she was trying to regain her lead, but Kurt was having none of it.

"And since when was it your place, Rachel? Sam is probably the best one out of all of us to decide what we should or shouldn't do." He had heard from Artie about Sam's impressive collection of comics, video games, comic-based movies, Japanese anime, and other such things- normally this was not impressive in the young diva's eyes, but considering the fact that they seemed to be living the life of a comic book superhero... "This isn't the reality we're used to, and don't try and pretend that you have any information on comic books or video games. I don't want to hear it... that's like me trying to convince all of you that I'm learned in the works of rap stars such as P. Daddy or Buster Rhymes-"

Santana's mouth was agape as she stared at him. "Are you, like, stupid? It's P. _DIDDY_ and Bus-_TA_ Rhymes, white boy-"

"My exact point, Satan. I don't know, or care to know, anything about that sort of thing. Rachel trying to pretend to know anything about superheroes is much the same concept."

Rachel looked like she both agreed and disagreed at the same time. Kurt had to give her props for trying... he did like the girl (though he'd never admit it), but she had a bad habit of annoying him to the point of becoming a berserk mass-murder like the ones in Finn's horribly graphic television shows.

"Sam." He turned to the slightly taller male, flashing a big, bright smile. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Other than fight crime?" Artie quipped, before high-fiving the blonde football player. They laughed rather loudly, then shut up immediately once they saw the look on Kurt's face.

Sam cleared his throat. "Despite the fact that superheroes are really cool... I suppose you'd rather us talk about precautionary measures, right?" He waited until Kurt gave a nod, then nodded and pondered his next words before speaking.

"This is a pretty big deal. We can't just flaunt this, you know? We'd have people trying to kill us, ostracize us... we're already freaks as it is, do you think having superpowers would make us more mainstream?" There were mumbles all around. It was true... they loved being different, but there was a limit to how much hate they could take. This could turn into a world-wide scandal. "Anyway... If there are people like us that got these powers, then there are also some pretty dangerous people that have them, too. I'd love to say that the crime-fighting aspect is just a joke... but what happens if someone like Puck starts raping women? What happens if someone like Tina tried to rob a bank, or someone like Kurt decided they were going to go back and make sure that Hitler won the war? We're not bad people... we'll use our powers for the right.

But there will always be people that use them for the wrong, and that's what we need to make sure doesn't happen."

The entirety of the glee club was sitting there silently, each and every last one one of them contemplating this new realization.

"So... maybe we SHOULD become superheroes?" Finn inquired softly. "Maybe... maybe we really should fight crime and stuff? We could help people?"

More silence.

"I mean... we don't want anyone getting hurt because no one else can stop the big bad guys, right?"

It was now that the entire club seemed to come to an unspoken, unwritten agreement. What if they WERE the only ones that could stop the bad guys? What if this was what they were meant to do?

The first person to react was Artie. He rolled right up next to Sam, an excited glint in his eyes. "I may not be able to walk... but Professor Xavier was in a wheelchair, right? He's kind of my hero. If he can help people, then so can I. If we're doing this superhero shizz-nitch, then we're going to need code-names. I think I should be called "The Professor", in honor of the great Xavier himself."

Sam nodded. "Sounds accurate... I'm not Wolverine, though. U could be "Mr. Invincible?"

"That sounds ridiculous." Santana scoffed. "Though I could totes pull off "Hot Mama", y'know?" She looked to her right, wondering why Brittany had just started to pull on her skirt. She got her answer when Brittany finally realized she had the Latina's full undivided attention.

"Can I be the little mermaid?"

Kurt had to chuckle lightly at that. The idea of a superhero group was incredibly idiotic... running around in costumes, fighting crime, code-names...

Wait. Costumes?

The soprano's hand shot upwards so fast he caused a few fellow glee clubbers to get whiplash."COSTUMES? WILL WE HAVE COSTUMES?"

Sam and Arite glanced at each other, then back at him. Since when was he so excited about something as dorky as superheroes? "I don't know... why?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Because if we are, I'd like to design them." The possibilities were endless! It was his chance to dress up the entire club in outfits that would fully demonstrate his costuming prowess. "Santana and Brittany would look incredible in scarlet and turquoise matching cheerleading-style outfits, and I think Quinn could do very nicely in a white dress-style uniform that accentuates her..." He trailed off. The entire club was looking at him in rapt amusement, not shocked at all by the reason for Kurt's sudden excitement. "T-that is... if we must, of course."

Mercedes chuckled. "Anything my boy Kurt comes up with is gonna look DAMN good on us."

Santana nodded in agreement, lips pursed in her signature simper. "Kurt's the only person I trust with clothes other than me. I know he'll make me look DAMN good." She high-fived Brittany, who then turned to smile and wave at the young fashionista. Kurt waved back, then turned forward to address Sam and Artie once more.

"I'm just saying that if we're going to be superheroes, we should look good."

"Don't superheroes need code names and shit, though?" Puck asked, his arms crossed over his broad, muscled chest. "Like Artie said. If he's the "Professor", than I totally want to be Captain Badass."

"Captain Badass?" Kurt quipped, one perfectly arched eyebrow raised in a condescending manner. "That sounds ridiculous."

"Captain Badass sounds super cool, Kurt." Finn interrupted, eagerly trying to convince his step-brother of the name's epic quality "I want to be Doctor Awesome!"

"I still want to be the little mermaid."

"Hot Mama!"

"Super Asian-"

"Invisa-Hottie!"

"NO." Kurt stamped his foot down, his eyes narrowed dangerously. He wasn't the type to get angry often, so when he did- he was certainly a force to be reckoned with. "Do you really think anyone would be able to take us seriously with names like that? We'd be as much of a joke in the super-powered community as we are in this high school. We need names that are respectable, just like we need costumes that don't make us look like clowns. For example..." He pointed to himself. "I think that the name "Chronos" would be decent for myself. In Greek mythology, the god Chronos was the personification of time." He pointed a slender finger at Mercedes. "I think the name "Sonica" would fit you, as your voice has developed some sort of boom." The girl nodded appreciatively, and it was obvious she approved. His finger moved on to Tina- "As for you... Instead of "Invisa-Hottie", you could be "The Veiled Lady."'

Tina smiled. "That sounds totally cool, actually... like I'm some sort of Gothic aristocrat."

Brittany raised her hand. "Can I still be Ariel?"

"..." Kurt just looked at her for a good long minute, then shook his head. "No... I think that "Aquamarine" would suit you quite nicely. Santana can be "Inferna", or even-"

"I'm not settling for anything other than Hot Mama, Princess. Don't even try." The Latina girl was dead set on her name, her expression leaving no room for argument.

"It's your indignation, I'm just trying to help avoid it." He shifted to his other foot, a look of distaste curling at his lips. "If you want to be made fun of, that's fine with me- but there is _NO_ way I'm going to go around with two team members named Captain Badass and Doctor Awesome." Finn wilted and pouted slightly at his rejection, and Puck looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it.

"Puckerman... Whether you like it or not, I'll be calling you Incubus. Finn, you can be..." He strained to think of a name that would work for someone with super-strength. Finn looked like an excitable little puppy dog, all big brown eyes and quivering lower lip, and it was making it hard for the smaller male to concentrate. "You can be... Fury?"

"Fury?"

"It's hard to think of good names for super-strength , and Captain Hammer is already taken."

Sam started choking at that, cheeks red as he tried to get a basic handle on his breathing. "YOU KNOW DOCTOR HORRIBLE?"

"I can assure you that it's not because I have a bit of a crush on the wonderfully talented Neil Patrick Harris." Kurt answered coyly, releasing a bit more information than was absolutely necessary. "Do I have to think of a name for you, O' Great Comic Nerd?"

"I've already got one, dude. "Harmlos" is the German word for harmless, right? At first glance, an enemy would think that it means I'M harmless... but in reality, it's 'cause _they _can't harm _me_." It was obvious by the proud look in his eyes that he had thought long and hard about this. It was kind of cute how much he was enjoying this whole ordeal- Kurt supposed that's just what happens when a fanboy becomes what he loves.

The meeting ended later than it should have, due to the fact that the deciding of names took up much more time than expected. They finally settled on all of their names, and Kurt had fashioned a list of everyone according to power and code-name. If he'd be making costumes, then he'd need some references. His list currently looked a little like this:

_Rachel - **"Star"** - Cloning (Something yellow, perhaps? The only star she resembles is a starfish... those regenerate, do they not?)_  
_Sam - **"Harmlos"** - Regeneration (Open vest, no shirt. Any cloth should be tough and resilient to damage.)_  
_Mercedes **"Sonica" **- Voice (Purple, and lots of it! Nothing that would restrict her chest or vocal chords. Definitely not a turtle-neck.)_  
_Tina _**"The Veiled Lady"**_ - Invisibility (Something light and airy, yet still gothic. A little fashionable hat with a lace veil would work perfectly.)_  
_Mike - **"Mach"** - Super speed (He'll need something that won't chaf or burn. Blue compliments his skintone)_  
_Santana **"Hot Mama"** - Fire (Reference the Cheerio uniforms? Will need to be fireproof.)_  
_Brittany **"Aquamarine"** - Water (Also Cheerio-syle, but this time water-proof.)_  
_Puck** "Incubus"** - Sexual manipulation (Red and black.)_  
_Quinn - **"Mysterium"** - Telekinesis (White, maybe something angelic.)_  
_Artie **"Professor" **- Telepathy (Undetermined as of yet, but I will think of something)_  
_Finn- **"Fury"** - Strength (Generally the same type as Sam, needs resilient cloth that won't rip when he tries to put it on.)_

And, of course, himself... Chronos, master of time. He was thinking steampunk, maybe a bit neo-victorian... if he was going to do this, he was going to make certain he out-dressed each and every one of them.

Besides, he was a sucker for corsets.


End file.
